Aquella niña
by Cris.P.C
Summary: Tras el enfrentamiento contra los neófitos, Esme se pregunta con tristeza si no podrían haber hecho algo más por aquella niña…


**Disclaimer**: La Saga Crepúsculo (Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

**Aquella niña…**

Esme observaba el bosque por la ventana del dormitorio, sin verlo realmente. La tristeza y pena de su mirada no parecía tener límites. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella niña… Dios santo, sólo era una niña… ¿qué edad tendría? Quince o dieciséis como mucho… Recordaba su largo cabello oscuro, su rostro deformado por el dolor del fuego de su garganta provocado por la sed de sangre, y sus ojos… que eran de un inquietante rojo borgoña, pero tristes y confusos, y asustados… No era más que una niña inocente, víctima del egoísmo y la crueldad de otros… Y también de su omisión... Sí, también era culpa suya, debió esforzarse más por salvarla, debió intentarlo con más empeño, como Carlisle salvaba a la gente en el hospital…

Carlisle… acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella.

—Esme…

Ella no reaccionó. Recordó que él tampoco había hecho nada para salvarla. Ambos eran culpables.

—Esme, tesoro mío…

Su marido se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para reconfortarla.

—Estoy bien—respondió ella por fin. Carlisle le dio la vuelta suavemente para abrazarla.

—Yo sé que no lo estás—dijo mientras la estrechaba fuerte entre sus brazos. Esme sollozó con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Si fuera humana tendría los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Debimos hacer más, Carlisle… Debimos intentar salvarla…

—Shhhh, cariño, sabes que no podíamos hacer nada por ella.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Esme, ahora también había enfado y rabia en su voz—. ¡Sólo era una niña inocente! ¡No había cometido más crimen que estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado! ¡No sabía lo que hacía! ¡No era culpa suya haber sido convertida y engañada para atacarnos! No era culpa suya… Y no hicimos nada para salvarla, ¡nada!—Esme sollozó con más fuerza, temblando de rabia e impotencia.

Carlisle se separó un poco de ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

—Esme, sabes que eso no es cierto. Sí que intentamos salvarla. Hablamos con los Vulturis e intentamos convencerles. Hicimos lo que pudimos. Provocar un enfrentamiento sólo habría hecho que nos atacaran y probablemente intentaran matarnos a todos. También teníamos que mirar por nuestra familia, Esme. Tampoco le habríamos servido de nada a Bree muertos. No podíamos hacer nada.

Esme sollozó más fuerte al oír el nombre de la fallecida muchacha, pero se fue calmando un poco. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrazar a su marido, que volvió a rodearla con sus brazos.

—Lo lamento tanto por ella—susurró Esme con la voz ahogada.

—Yo también, mi amor. Yo también—Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza e impotencia.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser así?—preguntó su esposa tras una pausa.

—¿Quiénes?—preguntó él.

—Los Vulturis. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan crueles? ¿Por qué no podían dejar vivir a Bree? Nosotros habríamos cuidado de ella, y la habríamos vigilado, y ellos lo sabían. ¿Por qué tuvieron que matarla?

Carlisle suspiró de nuevo. Desearía tener una buena respuesta para eso.

—Supongo que si la vida humana no significa nada para ellos, la vida de los vampiros tampoco significa mucho más, a menos que sirva para sus propósitos. Y este no era el caso—respondió por fin. Hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Siempre he pensado que el poder corrompe. Si dejas que te consuma acabas viviendo solo para él. Y no dejas que nada se interponga en tu camino para conseguirlo. Me temo que eso es lo que les ocurre a los Vulturis. Y desde que los conozco, su ansia de poder no ha hecho más que aumentar. Ojalá fueran de otra forma—Carlisle suspiró por tercera vez, recordando su visita a Volterra, hace ya tanto tiempo. Siempre habían sido amables con él, pero su codicia por los dones de Edward y Alice había causado el distanciamiento entre ellos.

—Son monstruos—susurró su esposa—. No son más que monstruos sedientos de poder.

Carlisle le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla.

—No tienen motivos para hacernos daño. Siempre hemos mantenido una relación cordial con ellos. No hay razones para que deje de ser así.

—Sí que las hay, Carlisle, y lo sabes. Aro quiere los dones de Edward y Alice en su guardia, y cada vez me da más la impresión de que no parará hasta que lo consiga. ¿Qué va a impedirle buscar una excusa para atacarnos?—Esme miró a los ojos a su marido, esperando su respuesta.

—Espero que nuestra amistad signifique algo para él. Además, ellos en realidad no necesitan más dones en su guardia. Nadie ni nada les amenaza.

—Sabes que no es así, Carlisle. Los dones de nuestros hijos. Los ven como una amenaza. Volverán. Se les ocurrirá un motivo para volver. Quieren los dones de nuestros hijos para ellos.

—Pero no los necesitan, Esme. ¿Y qué motivo iban a tener? No hemos cometido ningún crimen ni quebrantado ninguna ley.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Cariño mío, necesitas tranquilizarte. Todos hemos estado muy tensos los últimos días, pero ya pasó. Los Vulturis no tienen motivos para volver y no lo harán. Nadie nos separará de nuestros hijos. No lo pienses más. Solo aumentará tu angustia. Deberíamos alegrarnos de estar todos bien. Y la muerte de Bree no fue culpa tuya, mi amor. No podías hacer nada, ni tú ni nadie. No se puede salvar a todo el mundo siempre. Yo lo sé bien.

Esme lo miró con sus grandes ojos dorados clavados en los suyos. Claro que él lo sabía. ¿No había perdido incontables pacientes a lo largo de los siglos? No había podido salvarlos a todos…

—Tienes razón. Pero me sentí tan impotente... Y quiero tanto a nuestros hijos... No soporto la idea de...

Él la abrazó más fuerte y le besó el cabello.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero no pasará. Estamos vivos, estamos juntos. Y Bree está ahora en un lugar mejor y a salvo. No te tortures más.

Ella suspiró contra su pecho y luego le miró, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias, mi vida. Siempre lo consigues.

—¿El qué?—preguntó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Hacerme sentir mucho mejor.

Las sonrisas de ambos se ensancharon más y Carlisle acortó la distancia entre ellos con un suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

—Es mi deseo y deber, como amante esposo perdidamente enamorado, hacer sentir mejor a mi maravillosa esposa—le susurró.

—Me encanta cuando se pone romántico para hacerme feliz, doctor Cullen—le susurró también ella.

—Y a mí me encanta hacerla feliz, señora Cullen.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y le dio otro suave beso.

—Te quiero, Carlisle.

—Y yo a ti, mi dulce Esme. Te quiero.

* * *

**No, no me he olvidado de _All I Need_, mis adoradas fans. ^-^ Este fic que acabáis de leer lo tengo escrito desde hace muchíiiisimo tiempo, meses y meses, pero lo terminé hace poco en un rapto de inspiración que me dio (síp, a veces van de mes a mes, los malditos, o de año a año, según les dé ¬¬). ¡Espero que os guste! En cuanto al siguiente cap. de _All I Need_, sigue en proceso, no os preocupéis, que antes o después estará aquí. ^U^ ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas por leerme y por vuestro apoyo! ¡Os adoro! :D**


End file.
